The sun shall never rise again
by KuroAi15
Summary: 50 years have passed, Orihime has been rescued. Aizen, though, still not defeated. IchiRuki in further chapters. The first chapter's a bit angsty. That should change in the later ones. rated T cuz I said so.
1. death and immortality

**A/N: **I'm not used to writing angst… -sigh- I hope it's good

-----------------------------

Ichigo fell onto his knees, his face a complete mask of horror. "I-… but…"

He slowly lifted his face up to meet Rukia's, who's bore an expression of determination. Sode no Shirayuki, her zanpaktou had impaled Ichigo in his abdomen, and it was her hand on the sword. "Ru…ki…a… why…?" Ichigo whispered, then slumped over to meet the ground, his body quickly becoming cold.

Rukia finally broke from the spell and gasped. This was not Aizen. This was… She stared at the messy orange hair, now dirty from the dust.

Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes filled with tears. She pulled the bloody sword from Ichigo's body. And listened for a heartbeat. There was none. "Ichigo… ICHIGO!!!!!" She screamed, falling to the ground sobbing hysterically "Ichi..go…"

She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around. Aizen. "You." She growled. "It was YOU who did this!"

Aizen grinned and said in an innocent tone, "Me? But it was _you_ who killed him."

"You… _Bastard_!"

Aizen tutted, "hm… such bold words for such a weak person."

Rukia picked up Sode no Shirayuki from the ground and rushed toward Aizen. Aizen at first looked surprised, but he then smiled and disappeared. Shunpo.

Rukia looked around her for him. "I'm right here…" Aizen said in a sing-song voice. Rukia spun around to meet the traitor, but it was too late. Aizen brought his sword down and cut down diagonally from her shoulder and through her stomach.

Rukia fell to the ground gasping for air, seeing through heavily misted eyes. Aizen looked down on her with disgust. "It was you who killed Ichigo… and it was I who killed you." He sneered. He walked away, leaving Rukia to die.

The sun set upon the world, bathing its earth with red. But there would be a scrap of land upon this earth with a red painted upon it the sun had never given, and would never be able take away.

------------------------------------------------

So? How did I do? All my other fics induce strange wierdness and OOCness… So! I decided to try an angsty type of thing… I thought it was pretty good… Plz review! And now… for a quick omake! But before that, I'm gonna tell u, there's gonna be a next chapter… Even if I update it reaaally late, I promise! There's gonna be a next chapter… -sighs- I hope.

Oh! And those who review get to hug Ichigo!

-----omake-----

Hollowheart: Today, we're going to Sereitei to study the eating behaviors of wild Shinigami!

UchihaSakura: Um… Can I come?

UchihaFanGirl: Can I come too?

Hollowheart: Sure! The more the…uh… more booze? Yeah! That's it! The more people, the more booze!

UchihaSakura & UchihaFanGirl: …

Hollowheart: Ok! So, Urahara-san, will you please open the portal?

Urahara: ok, but first, can you tell me why Hollowhear is wearing safari clothes?

Hollowheart: umm…

Urahara: I thought you told me you were going to Sereitei for an important mission.

Hollowheart: well… you see… I.. wanted to… wear these clothes to show Sereitei what people wear over in the real world!

Urahara: okaaay….? –glances at Hollowheart- Here goes…

-Urahara opens portal and everybody jumps in-

-------------end Omake-------------

And pooor UchihaFanGirl's internet is currently not working. So she will have to watch the one of the worst movies… -drumroll please- Brother Bear. It's about a fat ugly bear who decides to jump off a cliff. lol. I'm just kidding. It's about an indian who gets turned into a bear. So everybody plz give their condolences to UchihaFanGirl… Aww.. poor UchihaFanGirl.


	2. why live on?

Rukia lay on her back on the ground, blood slowly seeping out of her body.

She was going to die. There was no preventing it.

Her breathing was in erratic gasps.

She was going to die.

She… was going… to die.

The bloodied form of Ichigo blurred. Rukia managed to squeeze out a few tears.

"I… don't want… to…die…. I… don't- I didn't…. want you… to… die…"

"Good."

Rukia froze as the entire world came to a stop. The wind stopped blowing. Her wounds stopped bleeding.

A man wearing sunglasses and a black coat and a man wearing completely white that looked just like Ichigo leaned over her body.

"Ichi…go?" she said weakly.

"Che. Dammit. Just one look at me and she thinks I'm that bastard." The man said jerking his head toward the body that lay a few feet away, "Can you believe that?! What the hell am I helping her?!!"

The other man looked calmly at the latter, "Well it's natural to assume you are him since you _do _look like him after all…"

Staring straight into Rukia's eyes, the black cloaked man said, "Do you want to live? DO you want a different fate? Do you want to change… his fate?"

Rukia, unable to talk, nodded silently.

"Hmmph. Stupid king… just had to go get himself killed… Can't take over him if he's dead…" he went on to mutter a string of curses.

The other man glared at him and continued, "You will be sent back to the past. I don't know when in the past, though. You, however, will lose all memories, but will have this second chance to lice. To change… your fate, and more importantly, Ichigo's. Is this what you want?"

Rukia stared fully into the man's face and nodded once.

"Very well. Don't regret this now…" he trailed off as he was outlined with a blue reiatsu.

"And don't forget… 'The sun shall never rise again.'"

Rukia was enveloped in a light, and disappeared. Ichigo disappeared along with her.

Zangetsu looked at the sunset and murmured:

_ The shadows wither and the light flickers_

_If you seek death, you will never conquer_

_If you seek life, you will never surrender_

_The moment you waver on the edge of death,_

_ T__he sun shall never rise again._

----------------------------------------

I didn't like this chapter. For one thing, it was too short for my liking, and it reaaally sucked. I had a hard time writing it. Next chapter should be better… I hope… again. I'm kinda proud of myself, though. I made that little poem up. I was never good with poems unless they were emo poems. I don't know why...

Now here's that totally random Omake from last chapter.

----------Omake----------

Hollowheart: Now we have arrived in Sereitei, let us go study Shunsui's eating behaviors!

UchihaSakura and UchihaFanGirl: …sure.

Everybody: -runs toward division- -peeks into window-

Hollowheart: -takes out clipboard and scribbles madly-

UchihaSakura: He's… not eating anything…

UchihaFanGirl: He's drinking… lot's and lot's of sake… and who _is_ that?

UchihaSakura: -squints- I think… That's… Nanao?

Hollowheart: You _idiots_! That's not Nanao. That's a cardboard cut-out of her. Say what you want, but I still think Shunsui is gay.

UchihaFanGirl:… That's cardboard cut-out shows quite a…. revealing picture…

-Nanao comes in and sees cardboard cut-out, turns red, and starts yelling at Shunsui-

Shunsui: Nanao-chan, why are you yelling? Why are you yelling, my beautiful, beautiful, sweet, lovely, cute, cuddly, squish-

-Nanao breaks a sake bottle over his head and continues yelling-

UchihaSakura: he's definitely drunk

Shunsui: owww… what was that fo-

-Nanao breaks several sake bottles over his head and proceeds to kick him around the room-

Hollowheart:-still scribbling madly-

UchihaSakura and UchihaFanGirl: -wince- ow…

UchihaFanGirl: that's gotta hurt.

-----end omake-----

Next Omake! We go see Kurotsuchi Mayuri's eating habits! Anybody know which division Shunsui is in? And is Kurotsuchi's division #13?

I forget. I hope this omake wasn't that stupid and random…


	3. violence is not the answer yeah right

I'm soooo happy! people read my fic! yay! I hope this one won't be as cracked up as the other ones I wrote...

-------------------------

The Sun Shall Never Rise Again

Chapter 3- Violence is NOT the answer... well at least that's what my mother says.

---------------------

Ichigo propped his head on his hands and sighed. Paperwork was not fun. Rukia was sitting beside him, diligently working on the enormous stack of paperwork.

Here he was, the youngest kid to ever become a shinigami at age 15 and earned his bankai in 3 months, now... was dying of boredom.

He groaned. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. That's practically all he had done after he graduated from high school. That and kill reaaally weak arrancars. Ichigo suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to Yamamoto-taichou's idea of becoming the 5th division captain.

Rukia stiffened. "What is it Rukia?" Ichigo said in annoyance.

"The sun shall never rise again." She whispered.

Ichigo gave her an 'I-think-you're-going-crazy' look.

Rukia smacked Ichigo on the head. "I'm NOT crazy!"

Ichigo grinned. She was getting mad. She was cute when she was mad... "Oh, then what was that about the sun never rising?"

Rukia's glare softened. "That was just... in my head..."

Ichigo's grin only widened, "Ooh... now you've got voices in your head. I thought _I_ was the only one with the voices."

Rukia frowned, "I meant that phrase was stuck in my mind! And it's not _my_ fault you've got a hollow!"

Ichigo poked Rukia in the stomach, "It's not my fault you're so weak! And.. fat!"

Rukia gasped. Now he'd done it. "Me? Fat?! I'M NOT FAT!!!!" she screamed, enraged.

"Somebody's getting ma-ad…" Ichigo said in a sing-song voice, "Maybe it's that… **old hag!**"

Rukia was mad. Really mad. "OLD??!! You listen here! I'm NOT OLD!!!!"

"Hello?? You, my friend, are at least 200 years old! If that's not old, what is it?!"

"Young! I'm actually reaaally young!"

"You call 200 young?"

"It's young in Soul Society! Look at Yamamoto-Taichou! He must be at least 6000 years old!"

A man with teal hair and a scowl stuck his head through the window. "Will ya shut up, already?! We all know you're married already, so enough with the flirtin'!! Stupid shinigami… Che."

Ichigo whirled around. "Hn. Grimmjow, how many times am I gonna have to tell you not to come in through the window? This is the third floor, you know! Geez."

Grimmjow had been tired of being under Aizen's rule. When Ichigo had left Hueco Mundo with Orihime, Grimmjow just left along with them growling about how Ulquiorra and he wanted to desert Aizen's army.

---------Flashback, not really, but u know what I mean… I hope-----------------

"Orihime… Heal them.." Ichigo panted as he struggled to stand up. Nell helped Ichigo steady himself.

"No." Orihime said firmly as she placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, concentrating, "I'll heal you first."

After Ichigo had been fully healed, she healed Rukia and Chad who were lain over on the ground where Ichigo had put them.

Ulquiorra appeared behind them carrying Renji and Ishida.

"You!" Ichigo growled as he reached for Zangetsu. Nell squeaked as she hid behind Orihime.

Ulquiorra gently laid the two unconscious men on the ground and stopped Ichigo's blade with two fingers. "Stop. I do not want to fight you," he plainly stated.

Grimmjow also appeared beside Ulquiorra. "We already fought, so shut up! We just wanna help ya." He said folding his arms.

"Help us? You can barely stand! And besides, even if you could help, why should we trust you?!" Ichigo shot back.

A flash of orange shot by Ichigo's head. "I trust you." Orihime whispered as she healed both Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's wounds.

Ulquiorra calmly watched as a deep gash in his arm knitted together and disappeared without even a scar, leaving perfectly smooth skin.

"Hmph." Grimmjow was in awe even if he tried not to show it, "At least woman has enough common sense to trust us."

"Hey! You two are arrancars! You tried to kill me, and now you expect me to trust you?!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, have you ever just sat down and thought of a plan to invade Hueco Mundo?

"uh… no?" Ichigo gave a weak smile

"well if you did, you would have thought of a very simple problem. Now that you have retrieved the girl, and are about to go back to the real world, have you ever thought about… hmm.. maybe how you are going to get there?" Ulquiorra said.

"um."

"Oi! Shinigami! You're freakin' stupid! That's where we come in! We take you to the real world, and we stay there! Now that we've betrayed that bastard, Aizen, we can't stay here anymore." Grimmjow was sick of Ichigo's lack of intelligence.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime who was now healing Ishida and Renji. "I can't guarantee that Soul Society won't do anything to you, but I can try…"

"Good enough for me." Grimmjow grinned. "The portal's simple enough to make, actually. Since you're part hollow, you can probably do it."

He walked a couple paces away from Ulquiorra and made a strange gesture. A portal ripped open revealing a pitch black world. "'Kay? This is the portal.. Now.. get in." he said kicking Ichigo into the dark portal.

"Hey! YOU BAST-" Ichigo's voice was suddenly cut off.

Ulquiorra picked up Renji, Ishida, and Orihime and walked in after Ichigo. Grimmjow hoisted Chad and Rukia over his shoulder and glanced at the cowering Neil who was pretending to be a rock.

"Che. Fine then. Don't come." Grimmjow jumped in after Ulquiorra.

Nell lifter her head up and noticed there was nobody around. "Donth leaf me behindth!" she squealed as she jumped in just before it closed up.

**A/N**I don't like those other 2 arrancar… what were they're names? Pell? Whatever… You know, Nell's friends? In this fic, we're just gonna pretend they don't even exist. If you want them in there, just give me a review and tell me. I'll somehow squeeze 'em in there.

----------------------End flashback that isn't really a flashback-------------------

Grimmjow scowled, "Oh yeah, _Taichou?_ You're late for you're captain's meeting."

Ichigo started. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier??!!!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Cuz I lurv seeing you in trouble. It's my job to make sure your life sucks."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "I can't deal with you right now… I'll do it later." He said before he shunpoed off.

-----------------------------------------

SO? So? How was it? I made it longer! Soon, there will be some action… soooo… just hang on… the next chapter should be a bit funnier too…Sorry. I could have made it longer, but I'm lazy. and school is starting. -sigh- wish it wouldn't start... This fic was just getting started...

Here's that omake…

------Omake-----

Hollowheart stands in front of the 12th division and looks around. "I think we're lost…" she said.

UchihaSakura and UchihaFanGirl look at her like she was joking. "um… Hollowheart-chan? We're standing right in front of the gates of 12th division…" UchihaSakura said.

Hollowheart squealed, "yay! Off to see the weird hat captain!!!!" She pushes open the gates and runs inside.

UchihaFanGirl shrugs and follows.

---inside 12th Division----

"oooh! There's the dining hall!" Hollowheart heads in the direction where she pointed.

UchihaFanGirl grabs the back of Hollowheart's shirt and pulls her in the other direction. "There's the dining hall. Where you were walking was the gym."

"oh. Hahaha…" she laughed nervously before running in the direction of the real dining hall.

Everybody peeks in through the window. "oooh…."

The dining hall was filled with cool looking machinery. "Oh! They must have reaaaally good food here! Kurotsuchi has all this awesome technology! He must have made some machine that makes good food!"Hollowheart squealed excitedly before rushing in through the doors.

UchihaFangirl and UchihaSakura tried to pull her back, but with no avail. They ran after her hoping to drag her back outside into the bushes. Hollowheart was standing in front of a machine with a shiny red button. "oooh… what does this do?" she giggled.

(Nobody can resist those shiny red buttons can they? It's really hard to do that. You just wanta push em!)

The other two girls were frantic. "Don't push the button!!!!" they yelled, but Hollowheart didn't listen.

She pushed the button.

---------------end omake-------------

Okay… I hope that wasn't cliffhanger-ish. Once again, I have a totally random thing at the end of something that once was angsty. And noobotaku? Angsty is too a word! It is now! So… even if my Microsoft word program keeps underlining it with red, it will become a word in my dictionary!!! Mwahahahahaahahahaha!!!!!

Thanx everybody for all those reviews! It made me happy! Every time I read a review, I went and added another paragraph to this fic…Right now, I have no idea what to write about, but I'll think of something… I usually do… haha…


End file.
